


Facebook Chat

by Hiway202



Series: Psych Ward Friends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Names Will Change, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: It hurts when a guy doesn't like you. But it's even worse when he likes a friend.





	Facebook Chat

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 5/4/17: Nothing new, just changed Katie's name to Katerina. If you find any mistakes, let me know.

**Alice:** Hey roomate ^^

I glance at the message that appears on my computer screen. It's my roomate from my time at Sutter Center for Psychiatry, a mental hospital I spent time at. I, Katerina, respond to her Facebook message.

 **Katerina:** Hey, what's up?

 **Alice:** Just ? :))

 **Katerina:** Just watching TV

 **Alice:** Cool me too

 **Katerina:** Nice

 **Alice:** Yea how have u been?

_Terrible._

**Katerina:** Okay... how about you

 **Alice:** Ugh... ive been okayish

 **Katerina:** Yeah

I feel like telling her about how the day we left the hospital I just couldn't handle life and I came right back to the hospital. I feel like telling her about how Johnny, the boy she likes so much, hugged me for thirty seconds on the day she left. I feel like telling her that I loved Johnny. But I couldn't because I already know she likes Johnny and that would make it wierd if we both liked him.

 **Alice:** U find any boyfriend yet? :3

_I like Johnny. Does that count?_

**Katerina:** No I wish... Do you have one?

I already know the answer.

 **Alice:** Yes

 **Katerina:** Aw, is he cute?

I already know the answer to that, too.

 **Alice:** No... -_- ew not even CLOSE to cute :(

 **Katerina:** Oh... well, is he nice?

 **Alice:** Hes so I like johnny Johnny said im the best thing that ever happened to him.

Did he now. I feel jealousy overcome me. I love Johnny!

 **Katerina:** Aw, that's so sweet

It isn't really.

 **Alice:** Yea.^^he doesn't want to go out with me yet cuz he thinks he'll hurt me and he loves me too much to do that. 0.o

More jealousy. Johnny was suposed to like  _me._

 **Katerina:** Oh that sucks.

It does and it doesn't. I sucks that he likes her and he said that about her. I mean, the closest he's ever come to liking me is hugging me for thirty seconds the day he left. The fact that he isn't dating her feels great, though.

 **Alice:** Yea :/

 **Katerina:** Oh well

 **Alice:** Yuup We talk to eachother ever day thou Well he texts me every day ^^

And he doesn't text me? I thought it was just because he said he was moving to Washington and there was no service up there. My heart breaks.

 **Katerina:** Cool

 **Alice:** Yup happy

 **Katerina:**  Nice

Do I sound like I want the conversation to end? 'Cause I do. I really do. And luckily she doesn't respond.

So I just sit and think about Johnny. He hugged me for thirty seconds.

Thirty seconds!

My life's the worst.


End file.
